Hermes' Letter Swap
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Hermes mixes up some letters. The result is unpleasant, to say the least. Based off of Truth or Dare Olympus Style, but it's not necessary to have read it.


**A/N This is dedicated to Charals, who gave me this idea forever ago. I'm sorry it took so long, Charals. It's based off of Truth or Dare Olympus Style, and is the story of when Hermes mixed up the letters.**

Hermes' POV

I flew down to Camp Half-blood. It was Tuesday: the day I always picked up mail from the camp. I passed into the boundaries, and walked over to the big house. Mr. D was playing pinnacle with a couple of poor satyrs. "Dionysus," I greeted him with a nod. He grunted in response, and waved his hand in the general direction of inside. I assumed he meant that that was where Chiron was, with all the mail.

Rolling my eyes at his laziness, I opened the door. I was immediately hit with a blast of cold air. It was refreshing after the heat of summer that was in the air outside. Summer was one of my least favorite seasons. In winter, I could ward off the cold with a jacket; in the summer, however, the heat was like a second skin, sticking to me throughout the day.

"Ah, Hermes, there you are. I've been wondering where you were," Chiron said, walking forward. He handed me a stack of letters, and I took them, putting them into my bag.

"Sorry. There were a lot of airplanes, and I had to make a lot of stops. There's an unusual amount of mail needing to be delivered to camp lately."

"Oh, yes. Well, since the whole thing with the titans, more kids have needed to stay at camp. Hence, more letters needing to be delivered by you," Chiron explained. I nodded, and drew out a stack of letters.

I said my final goodbyes, and walked out the door. My next stop was Olympus. I flew over to the Empire State Building, and got into the elevators. I wandered through Olympus, not flying. For one, it was too hot, and for another thing, the gardens in Olympus were so beautiful. I didn't usually walk through the gardens, as there were always too many people. They were constantly calling to me, trying to get me to deliver messages by word-of-mouth. As if. However, now, in the heat of summer, almost no one was out, so it was a peaceful walk.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the poor, wandering, lost looking nymph. I crashed right into her, sending us both crashing to the ground. My bag opened, and all the letters spilled out, some falling out of their envelopes. I grabbed at the letters, before they flew away in the gentle wind that was blowing. The nymph had scurried off, probably trying to avoid my nonexistent anger. (I wasn't Zeus, after all. Plus, it wasn't her fault I wasn't watching where I was walking.)

I continued to wander through the gardens, delivering mail. I walked up the path leading to Athena's door, and knocked. She opened the door, wearing a light, flowing robe. "Good morning, lord Hermes."

"Good morning, lady Athena. Here's your mail." I handed her a small pile of letters. She took them, and smiled at me. Then she shut the door and I walked back down the path.

I continued on my way, until finally, there was only one more letter to deliver. I knocked on Percy Jackson's front door, and he opened it, grinning. "Hey Annabeth. I have a letter for you. I think it's from Percy," I told him with a wink. She took the letter and opened it quickly.

"Um, Hermes…This is a letter addressed to Athena, about a book club meeting."

"What—" I grabbed the letter, and scanned it as quickly as possible. "Oh no."

Athena stepped back into her home, after receiving her mail from Hermes. She sorted through it, looking for a particular envelope. She found it; the one from her book club. She opened it, and started to read. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. This was definitely not from her book club.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_I miss you so much, it's ridiculous. I can't wait until I next get to see you. I've been counting the days. As crazy as it seems, I miss all your technical talk. It's been so lonely lately. I can't believe I haven't seen you since the last big meeting on Olympus! _

_I can't wait to see you again!_

_Love,_

_Seaweed Brain_

Athena looked up from the letter, completely stunned. _Did Poseidon just write me a __**love letter**__?_

Athena banged on the door of Poseidon's palace. When the door opened, Athena was the first to talk. "I need to speak to Lord Poseidon at once." She looked so angry that the servant dared not disobey.

"Right this way, Lady Athena." He led her through the palace, into the main hall. "Lord Poseidon, may I present Lady Athena? She wishes to have a word with you." Poseidon waved his hand, dismissing the servant, and leaned forward ever so slightly; interested in why his rival/enemy was in his palace.

"Poseidon, what the underworld?" she yelled, stepping forward, and brandishing the letter.

"What?" he shrank back slightly.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"This." She thrust the letter at him. He took it, and read it through.

"I do believe, that you've been mislead. This is definitely a letter from my son, Percy, to your daughter, Annabeth," he told her, calmly. He was trying very hard to not laugh right in Athena's face, though it wasn't working very well. Athena flushed bright red, turned, and stormed out of the room.


End file.
